


Безвоздушная тревога.

by migraine_Sky



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старк и Роджерс на очередной миссии на востоке. Жаркое ожидание, нечем заняться, и Тони Старк очень хочет секса, но ответственный Стив Роджерс против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безвоздушная тревога.

Горячий ветер обжигал кожу. Он надвинул соскользнувшую арафатку обратно на лицо, всматриваясь лучистыми голубыми глазами в горизонт. Русые ресницы слиплись от пота, а лицо уже успело загореть. Желтые барханы вдали дрожали от жара, поднимавшегося от земли. Он развернулся и, оставляя глубокие следы в вязком песке, вернулся в укрытие заброшенного строения через брешь в стене.  
Тони, сидящий на отполированных песком и ветром серых досках пола, бросил на него обиженный взгляд, но Стив сделал вид, что не заметил. Он сел на пол поодаль от него и уставился на гору песка в дверном проеме, словно застывшую от неожиданности, когда ее застали на вторжении в комнату.  
Сквозь дыры между балками потолка раскаленные солнечные пятна стекали по стене к полу, когда солнце совершало свой круг на небосклоне. Стив снял платок с головы и вытер им лицо.  
\- Тебе не жарко в костюме? – спросил Тони, по голому торсу которого стекал пот. Верхняя часть его термокостюма покоилась на стоящем под рукой кейсе.  
\- Ты все никак не успокоишься? – раздраженно ответил Стив, даже не смотря на него.  
Тони недовольно передернул плечами.  
\- Просто я хочу сказать, что…  
\- Тони, я сказал нет! – неожиданно резко оборвал его Стив и, бросив на него взгляд, невольно чуть задержался на его загорелом теле с мерцающим реактором. Тони заметил это и ухмыльнулся, а Стив с раздражением отвернулся.  
\- Стивен… - игриво начал Тони, все также сладко ухмыляясь.  
\- Мистер Старк, что не понятно? Я же сказал, что не собираюсь делать ничего, что может скомпрометировать нашу миссию. И да, секс является одной из таких вещей. Не отвлекай меня, в конце концов.  
\- Не отвлекать тебя от чего? Стив, мы сидим тут уже три часа, ничего не происходит, и не произойдет! Они не станут атаковать под вечер, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь!  
\- Тони, нет.  
\- Стив, я даже разрешу тебе быть сверху!  
\- Проклятье, Старк, из нас двоих только тебя волнует кто сверху, ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне все равно.  
\- Ну так в чем тогда проблема?  
\- Они что, вместо ядовитого газа феромоны тут распыляли?  
\- Стив, я знаю, что тебе хочется не меньше моего.  
\- Да, но почему-то я позволяю своему мозгу, а не члену, диктовать мне, что делать.  
\- Мы препираемся дольше, могли бы давно уже трахаться.  
\- Знаешь, а не хочу повторения Пуэрто-Рико!  
\- А что, по-моему, тогда было просто отлично!  
\- Да уж отлично! Дорогие повстанцы, я буду счастлив набить вам морду прямо сейчас, только будьте добры подождать, пока вытащу член из своего эээ напарника!!  
\- После этого они все жили не дольше 30 секунд, так что даже никому рассказать не смогли бы…  
\- Да какая разница, Тони! И вообще, ты прекрасно знаешь, как я отношусь к сексу вне спальни.  
\- Ну, в Пуэрто-Рико мы были в спальне, да…  
Роджерс сжал губы, всем своим видом показывая, что продолжать этот разговор он не намерен. Тони вздохнул. Потом сдвинул ногу, к которой по полу подползло жидкое солнце. Капитан не двигался, его брови были нахмурены, лицо сосредоточенно, словно он просчитывал в уме какую-то стратегию. Тони вздохнул еще раз, более протяжно. Стив метнул на него испепеляющий взгляд, а тот, с самым невинным выражением на лице, лениво потянулся, закидывая руки за голову и расправляя грудные мышцы. Роджерс сглотнул, и Старк вздохнул еще раз.  
\- Тони, ты можешь хоть вздыхать, хоть стонать, но лучше перестань раздражать меня.  
\- А то что? – вызывающе облизнул губы Старк.  
\- А то ничего.  
\- А если не буду раздражать, то что?  
\- И тогда ничего.  
\- Вот ты и сам видишь, что у меня абсолютно никакой мотивации тебя не раздражать.  
Старк поднялся и нахально прошелся по комнате в своих обтягивающих черных лосинах термокостюма. Под его ногами похрустывал песок. Роджерс проводил его глазами и не смог не задержать взгляд на его округлой заднице. Тони, словно без заднего умысла, повернулся к Капитану попой и принялся изучать свой маникюр. Потом он резко обернулся:  
\- Стивен, ну пожалуйста!  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну смотри, я же уже унижаюсь перед тобой!  
\- «Пожалуйста» - это не унижение, а форма вежливости.  
\- Стивиии…  
\- Нет.  
Тони раздраженно выпустил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, с досадой разводя в воздухе руками, сел обратно к стене, прислоняясь к ней растрепанной головой, и вроде как успокоился. Роджерс облегченно вздохнул и с довольным лицом принялся разглядывать причудливые картины, созданные на стене разрушающейся штукатуркой. Однако уже через несколько минут Стив с некоторой досадой взглянул на абсолютно равнодушного Тони.  
\- Ты прав, в костюме жарковато…  
Стив медленно расстегнул молнию и скинул верх костюма, который повис на поясе за спиной, как верх от комбинезона. Лицо Старка красноречиво сказало «Теперь ты издеваешься, козлина?!», но сам он молчал и пожирал глазами шикарный блестящий торс. Стив вопросительно на него посмотрел, изгибая одну бровь – знал ведь, что Тони от этого чуть ли не мурашки пробирают.  
\- Роджерс, неужели до тебя наконец дошло, что я прав?  
\- А? Ты про что? – Стив сдвинул брови домиком, изображая наивного дурачка.  
\- Стив, не испытывай мое терпение, его у меня нет!  
\- Тони, я кажется уже сказал, что никакого секса не будет, я не меняю своих решений, - Роджерс облизнул пересыхающие от жара губы и провел ладонью по вспотевшему телу. И тут же понял, что это уже было лишнее, потому что Старк вскочил и одним движением активировал кейс.  
\- Тони, ты не серьезно!! Тони, стой!!!  
Роджерс вскочил на ноги, но его почти сразу же смел на пол Старк, полностью, кроме шлема, облаченный в железную броню. Прижав его за запястья к полу, Тони уселся на него верхом и заглянул лихорадочно черными глазами в его лицо, взбудоражено дыша.  
\- Тони, если ты настолько хочешь секса, хорошо, только сними костюм, и обойдемся без членовредительства… - Стив выглядел почти испуганным, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки.  
\- Роджерс, ты упустил свой шанс на ванильный секс!!!  
\- Старк, ты взрослый человек, слезь с меня и прекрати дурачиться!  
\- А тебе кажется, что я дурачусь?! – Тони сжал его запястья так сильно, что Стив невольно вскрикнул. Он смерил Старка долгим взглядом и понял, что уговаривать его бесполезно.  
\- Скотина, - побеждено пробормотал он.  
Тони, словно получив согласие, грубо припал губами к его губам, и Роджерс почувствовал на своей коже жар от его лица. Но сдаться так просто Капитану не позволяло самолюбие, и они как будто не целовались, а боролись – Стив двигал языком так, словно старался выпихнуть настойчивого Старка из своего рта, что того только больше заводило. После нескольких поочередных захватов позиций во рту друг друга, Стив изловчился и до крови укусил Тони за нижнюю губу. Тот отдернул от него лицо и сильно боднул Капитана головой в грудь, прохрипев «Сволочь!». Не ослабляя хватку на запястьях и придерживая весом ног в броне ноги Стива, Тони решил не рисковать быть снова укушенным и перешел к шее Капитана. Старательно оставляя засосы на самых видных местах – Роджерс всегда делал ему за это выговоры – он спускался все ниже, пока не дошел до сосков.  
\- Больно же!.. – Стив не смог заставить свой голос звучать так резко, как хотел бы, когда Старк ощутимо прикусил нежную кожу, и полуприкрытые голубые глаза предательски говорили, что он совсем не против.  
\- Ах больно, - ехидно произнес Тони не поднимая лица и щекоча сосок щетиной. – А так?  
Он вернулся чуть выше и укусил чувствительную кожу в том месте, где шея переходит в плечо. Стив еле слышно вскрикнул и облизнул уже снова сухие губы.  
\- Тони, - тихо прохрипел он со злостью из-за своего бессилия, неспособный заставить свое тело не реагировать на ласки Тони. Тот лизнул место укуса, ведя языком дальше вверх, чувствуя соленый вкус его кожи. Каждый раз, словно в первый, Стив начинал таять от прикосновений Тони, и любые стратегии и заготовленные действия мало-помалу улетучивались из головы. Старк грубо укусил его чуть выше в шею, требовательно, заявляя свои права на него, и Стив коротко застонал в ответ. Тони снова заглянул ему в глаза, и Роджерс, учащенно дыша, уже совсем другим голосом произнес:  
\- Поцелуй меня в губы. Я больше не укушу.  
Он трогательно сдвинул брови и потянулся к Тони; и это был удар ниже пояса. Тони понял, что вся ярость мгновенно улетучилась, и злого секса не будет.  
\- Черт тебя подери… - пробормотал Старк и, ослабляя хватку железных перчаток, склонился к его лицу, но остановился, немного не доходя и заставляя Роджерса продолжать тянуться и целовать его на весу. Стив целовал его страстно, но нежно, принимая его язык внутрь открыто и бережно; и именно такой Стив и не давал ему покоя сегодня с самого утра, а не тот солдафон, в которого Роджерс вечно превращался во время боевых заданий.  
Тони наклонил лицо ближе, позволяя Стиву положить голову обратно на пол, и тот ласково лизнул его нижнюю губу, стирая выступившую от укуса капельку крови. Поперек лица Стива легло солнечное пятно; и Старк невольно задержался, рассматривая далекие, как брызги галактик на фотографиях космоса, зеленые вкрапления в радужке его сощуренных голубых глаз, золотой блеск длинных загнутых ресниц и редкие веснушки, появившиеся от солнца и рассыпанные по щекам и спинке носа, как созвездья. Тони потерся щекой о приятную шероховатость золотистой щетины и ухватил губами мочку уха. Стив шумно вздохнул и запрокинул голову, доверчиво подставляя шею. Поцелуи Тони – теперь куда более нежные, но ничуть не меньше сносящие крышу – горячими, как палящее солнце на его лице, пятнами растекались по коже. Эти локальные точки жара словно впитывались в кожу, проникали глубоко внутрь, заставляя дыхание застревать в горле, а все нутро сжиматься в мучительно сладком спазме.  
Старк обожал лишать Роджерса воли и разума, даже не прикоснувшись к его члену – было это и одой его самолюбию, и просто потрясающим зрелищем, заводящим самого Старка почти до состояния стонущего от желания Капитана.  
Тони провел гладящим движением по плечам Стива, горячий полированный металл легко скользил по вспотевшему телу, Роджерс удивленно распахнул глаза.  
\- Тони, что это?  
\- Ммм?..  
\- Броня как будто… _вибрирует_.  
\- А, это, должно быть, включился режим усиленной стабилизации температуры внутри костюма. Из-за жары. Сильно вибрирует?  
\- Нет, слегка…  
Стив чувствовал легкие вибрации прессом, на котором сидел Старк, ляжками, на которых лежали подошвой вверх его ступни и каждым участком кожи, попадающим под скользящее прикосновение гладких металлических пальцев и ладоней с ясно различимыми на ощупь портами репульсоров.  
Рука Тони скользнула вверх и остановилась на шее Стива, к другой стороне шеи он припал губами, оставляя еще один засос. Роджерс застонал, запуская одну руку в волосы на затылке Тони и чувствуя, как вибрации голосовых связок сливаются с вибрацией металлической перчатки. Тони заглушил его стон поцелуем и провел горячими руками по его бокам, пропуская вибрации сквозь грудную клетку. От будоражащего, щекотного прикосновения к его ребрам, Стив возбужденно дернулся и громче застонал в губы Тони, его бедра подались вверх, но вес сидящего на нем Старка приковывал его к полу.  
\- Тони, я хочу… - сипло начал он и захлебнулся всхлипом, когда Старк прижал вибрирующие пальцы к его соскам, мокро целуя его в ключицу. Стив ловил ртом воздух, волны жара проходили сквозь его тело с оглушающей интенсивностью; прикосновения перчаток и плотное прилегание деталей костюма к его животу стало настолько горячим, что он заметил их повысившуюся температуру, несмотря на жар собственного тела.  
\- Тони, сними костюм… Он так нагрелся, что почти обжигает.  
Старк нехотя встал на колени над Стивом и запустил демонтаж костюма. Капитан заворожено наблюдал из-под прикрытых век, как металлические пластины одна за другой слетают, обнажая торс Железного Человека, и Тони ухмыльнулся краем рта, наслаждаясь томным и таким преданным взглядом Стива, прислушиваясь к тяжелому дыханию, доносящемуся из его резко вздымающейся груди. Избавившись от брони, Старк опустился на четвереньки над Роджерсом и сразу, чтобы потом не отвлекаться, расстегнул пояс и молнию костюма до конца, потом быстро стянул с него сапоги и штаны вместе с боксерами. Стив за плечи притянул его ближе к своему лицу, повел руками по его спине, наконец ощущая под пальцами его разгоряченную кожу и напрягающиеся под ней мускулы. Он начал нетерпеливо стаскивать с Старка лосины, и тот снова отстранился от Роджерса, чтобы избавиться от последней одежды быстрее. Стив издал непроизвольный требовательный стон, при виде полностью обнаженного тела Тони и его стоящего члена – он хотел слишком сильно, хотел рассматривать, хотел чувствовать его своей кожей, снаружи, внутри, вдыхать, ощущать на вкус, _хотел_ …  
Тони почти бросился на тело Стива, и, скользя по мокрой от пота коже, со стоном потерся в своем движении членом о член Роджерса, тот вскрикнул и выгнулся навстречу ему. Старк ухватил его плечи, чтобы не скатиться на пол, и Стив вцепился в его ягодицы, пытаясь прижать его еще ближе к своему телу, вжаться в него, раствориться в нем…  
\- Тони, я хочу тебя… Тони…  
Старк набросился на его губы с мокрым жадным поцелуем, громко дыша через нос, и руки Стива ощущались одновременно везде, жадно исследуя его тело, гладя, сжимая, впиваясь в кожу короткими ногтями. Его бедра безостановочно подавались вверх, мышцы сокращались и расслаблялись, изо рта вырывались требовательные стоны.  
\- Пожалуйста, Тони… хочу… хочу тебя внутри… пожалуйста…  
Тони ответил ему хриплым стоном, целуя его в родинку посередине шеи и тянясь одной рукой к валяющейся на полу форме Капитана. Стив не успел заметить, как в руке Тони уже была упаковка смазки.  
Роджерс не смог сдержать улыбку, хотя и хотел бы посмотреть на Тони с осуждением.  
\- Тони, - выдыхал он слова между стонами, - Откуда это в _моем_ кармане?..  
\- Ну, у меня карманов, к сожалению, нет…  
Стив хотел сказать что-то еще, но не смог, потому что Старк особенно интенсивно потерся об его член, и он смутно услышал собственный стон, словно стонал кто-то другой, в ушах громко стучал пульс. Тони отстранился, прикасаясь руками к чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне ляжек Стива и раздвигая его ноги. Тот застонал громче от предвкушения, подаваясь бедрами вверх, выгибая спину, беспорядочно двигая руками по нагретым доскам пола.  
\- Тони, да… Тони… - безвольно вырвалось из его рта, когда он почувствовал скользкую от смазки головку между своих ягодиц. Старк из последних сил сдерживая себя, хотел подразнить его еще немного, но Роджерс с силой подался на него и хрипло вскрикнул, когда член Тони почти до основания погрузился в привычно принимавшее его тело. Стив сжал мышцы вокруг его члена, и тогда уже Тони простонал его имя, в глазах потемнело от сводящего с ума тесного жара. Стив расслабился, и Тони начал наращивать ритм размашистых толчков, почти полностью выходя из Стива и стремительно возвращаясь. Сильные ноги Капитана обхватили его талию, добавляя силы толчкам, пальцы Старка побелели от безумной хватки на бедрах Стива. Капли пота стекали по лицу, капали с подбородка на грудь; ни тот, ни другой уже не отличал собственных стонов от стонов партнера, все слилось в сладком ослепляющем бесконечном жаре.  
Ритм Тони ускорился до предела, он склонился совсем низко, прижимая животом член Роджерса, текущий смазкой. Тот вскрикнул от прикосновения и выгнулся, кончая и хватая плечи Старка, рискуя уже не просто посадить ему синяки, а сломать кости. Оргазм накрыл Тони следом, и он уронил лицо, впиваясь зубами в соленую кожу, выпуская заглушенный телом Стива стон.  
  
Жадно глотая воздух, Стив смотрел на солнце в щелях балок над головой, непроизвольно поглаживая волосы на затылке Тони, который собирался с силами, чтобы оторвать лицо от лихорадочно двигающейся вверх-вниз груди Капитана.  
\- Дыши… - еле слышно пробормотал Стив. – Дыши ровно, не то у тебя будет тепловой удар…  
Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как жар окружает их тела, словно облако. 


End file.
